


A New Start

by Penguinsmayfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinsmayfly/pseuds/Penguinsmayfly
Summary: a talk about feelings and establishing relationship





	A New Start

Sherlock’s hand twitched missing the heaviness of a gun in his hand, wanting to shoot the wall from irritation. His gun had been taken and hidden, the suspects narrowed down to either Hudson or John, a selfless act of kindness they probably assumed. Sherlock gritted his teeth and slumped down into his chair, the ends of his dressing gown flapping around as he dropped onto the cushion, his arm wrapped tight around his waist as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

Sherlock sat in silent, but mildly annoyed contemplation for a few minutes his head resting back against the seat. Footsteps and rustling plastic started to echo up the staircase. John was back, returning to his ‘duty’. Sherlock lifted his head away from the back of the chair and glanced over as John shuffled in, arms ladened with bags of shopping. “I’m back” John huffed almost dragging the bags along the floor and before Sherlock could get a word in started heading towards the kitchen muttering “alright I think i’ve got enough food here to keep you stocked for a while. You need to remember to eat while no one else is around.” Sherlock hummed in a noncommittal way as John rolled his sleeves up over his elbows pulling on a pair of marigolds, his mouth pulled down in mild disgust as he started to clean out the fridge, making it free from a little amount of rotten food and seemingly unused experiments stored inside.

Sherlock stood and shuffled across the room, his bare feet dragging against the carpet, and cleared his throat “Be careful of those, I plan to use them later.” He muttered and reached over John’s shoulder lifting the slides away lightly between his fingers waiting until John was finished and stored them into its own section. Sherlock sat at the table, watching silently as John stocked the fridge in order of expiration dates “John… I think we should have a talk” he murmured from behind his fingers and as John turned back towards him he gestured for him to sit. John frowned as he snapped off the gloves and dropped them down on the table in front of himself before easing down into the seat. Sherlock sighed and rubbed his hands together settling them on his lap under the table “It’s about what you said yesterday, about not wasting time. I’ve decided to take your advice, I won’t let my chance go”.

John chewed on the inside of his cheek “So you’ll contact Irene then?” he gave a weak smile “that’s good… yes good. I hope it works-” John’s words cut out before they formed as Sherlock raised his hand to stop him, his head shaking slowly. “This isn’t about Irene?” John asked, his brow furrowing.

“No, not Irene” Sherlock muttered, “I think you should move back in, and Rosie obviously.” He scratched lightly at the back of his neck the irritated feeling from earlier escaping him as he spoke “You and Rosie could move back into your old room upstairs, and perhaps but not immediately we could reach a different arrangement?” Sherlock sat back in his chair, hands laying out flat on the table and met John’s eyes “If you wanted that.”

John’s eyes flicked up from the table to meet Sherlock’s eyes for a moment before looking away, the proposal running through his head before he chuckled to himself “Now this I didn’t expect.” He smirked to himself “But it would probably be good for Rosie to be here, and good for me too.” John placed his hand over Sherlock’s and gave it a light squeeze “I don’t mind” he murmured softly, reminiscent of the stag night “I mean I did say you should take the chance when it comes along, I can’t pretend that I don’t want this Sherlock, it’s a new start but it’s really new.”

Sherlock nodded slowly as he listened to him speaking, eyes flicking up and down repeatedly between their hands and John’s eyes. “I’d be happy to take things slowly, for both mine and Rosie’s sake” John continued, thumb rubbing back and forth against Sherlock’s palm “A new start, yeah?”

Sherlock squeezed his hand back gently and gave him a small, gentle smile “Yeah.”


End file.
